Taking Over
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Tired of the constant sexual desires that plagues the Winchester boy's minds, Ruby decides to take matters into her own hands. Pre-season 4. Wincest.


Title: Taking over  
Author: itachi-lawliet  
Fandom:Supernatural  
Pairings: Dean/Sam, Ruby/Sam (sort of)  
Rating: 18+  
Category: PWP, wincest  
Spoilers: any episodes with Ruby in them  
Summary: Tired of the constant sexual desires that plagues the Winchester boy's minds, Ruby decides to take matters into her own hands

Notes/Warnings: Non-Wincesty Wincest... you'll see what I mean XD, mild cussing  
Disclaimer: Do not own... if I did, then there would be less girl problems and more Sam/Dean action.

* * *

Ruby stood in the current apartment the boys were staying at, arms crossed over her chest in frustration. She was once again trying to convince the boys to let her help them. Well, it was more like she was trying to convince Dean, the stubborn ass. Sam was more than willing to trust her.

The whole experience would probably be less annoying if the boys would just stop thinking about each other all the damn time. They seriously needed to fuck each other and let it all out or she swore she was going to go insane.

She was driven over the edge as Dean's thoughts once again intruded on her thinking process. 'Sam's body was laid under Dean's, sweat glistening over his bare chest. Dean knelt down and-'

"That's it!" She growled suddenly. Both of the boy's were now staring at her in confusion. "I'm getting sick of you two constantly doing that, just get it over with."

"What the hell are you..."

"Shut up Dean. If you two won't do anything about it I will." She growled.

Ruby's eyes flashed black, and her demonic soul came poring out of her host's body. The boy's watched as her pretty blond host fell unconscious to the ground. Sam's focus was then diverted to Dean who let out a dull grunt. Dean was now gazing at Sam with coal black eyes.

"Ruby?"

"No, it's fucking Santa Clause." Ruby/Dean said sarcastically.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the tension between the two of you. It's driving me crazy." Sam was slowly edging back, towards his duffle bag, trying to reach the holy water before Ruby took notice. "I wasn't born yesterday Sam."

She closed her eyes and reopened them to reveal Dean's shining jade colored eyes. Sam was frozen in place as she approached him, a smirk placed over Dean's lips. She pushed Sam so that his legs hit the frame of the bed, forcing him down on the bed. She loomed over Sam, Dean's lips dangerously close to his own. Sam's pulse was racing as Dean's lips brushed over his cheek. "Calm down Sam, you're not the only one that wants this." Sam's confusion pored into Ruby's mind and a low chuckle expelled itself from Dean's lips "In his mind Dean can't keep his hands off of you."

Dean's lips pressed themselves to Sam's, but Sam was using all his will to resist the urge to give in to Ruby. "I want you Sammy, I want you so bad." The seductive tone Dean's in voice ripped through all of the barriers that he put up, and Dean's lips were on his once again. Before Sam realized it Dean, no Ruby, he reminded himself, thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth and was exploring every inch of it. Sam was slightly disappointed when Dean's tongue withdrew, although he knew that he shouldn't be.

"Sam." Dean breathed into Sam's mouth; a tone of desperation was in his heated voice. Sam's precious restraint shattered and He took claim over Dean's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and taking in the sweet flavor of his brother. Dean's tongue fought his for dominance, and soon Sam was on his back letting Dean take over completely.

At one point Dean had kicked off his shoes and was now tugging at Sam's shirt. "Off." Dean growled heatedly. Sam took hold of the shirt as it reached up to his chin, removed it, and tossed somewhere on the floor. In one swift motion Dean did the same.

Dean was back on Sam, his mouth pressed to Sam's throat, sucking at the skin until it turned pink. He then trailed downwards, nipping at Sam's flesh as he made is way down to Sam's nipples. He sucked and nibbled at the nubs until he had succeeded in turning both of them hard. A smirk played across Dean's lips as Sam gasped and moaned at what Dean was doing to his body.

Dean's fingers were unclasping Sam's belt buckle as his lips continued to torture the flesh around Sam's abdomen. Dean's fingers brushed over Sam's hips as he tugged down on his now unbuttoned pants, and taking his boxers with them. Leaving the offensive clothes on at knee level, Dean took the length of Sam's hard cock into his mouth. As he bobbed back up, he let his teeth graze over Sam's soft and tender flesh. Sam bucked as Dean pulled off of him. Dean was now unfastening his jeans and Sam took this opportunity to remove his jeans the rest of the way.

After both of the boys were completely unclothed, Dean pushed Sam further up on the bed. He wet two of his fingers with his spit, parted Sam's legs and pushed them inside of Sam's body. He then proceeded in stretching the tight space and forcing a pained whimper out of Sam. "You'll be fine Sam, it only hurts for a little while." Dean cooed. "You'll start to enjoy it soon enough."

It wasn't too long later that Sam cried out when Dean hit the special bundle of nerves that he had been searching for. Dean then pulled out and began to prep himself using his precum as a lubricant, then positioning himself over Sam. "Are you ready Sam?" Sam nodded and Dean slowly pushed into him. A cry escaped Sam's lips as Dean fully sheathed himself.

Dean started moving in a slow rhythmic pattern to allow Sam to adjust to the new sensations he was feeling. He soon began to speed up his movements, continuously slamming into Sam's sweet spot. Various cries and moans escaped Sam's lips every time Dean slammed into him, he could feel himself about to come. "Dean... I- Ah!" Sam screamed out Dean's name as he came. Sam's muscles tightened around Dean, sending him over the edge as well.

After catching his breath, Dean pulled out of Sam and held his brother close to him. "Dean?" Sam breathed.

"Yes, it's really him now." Ruby said with a smirk, now back in her host's body.

"Why the hell did you do that you stupid bitch?" Dean said, too worn out to put any malice into his words.

"There are some drawbacks to being a demon you know. Listening to you two whine to yourselves, complaining that you could never love your brother, not knowing if he felt the same way, it's fucking irritating. And distracting. This way we all get what you want. You two can now fuck each other, and I can at least get some peaceful thoughts through while I'm talking to you guys."

"And you don't have a problem with this?" Sam asked.

"Why would I? What because you're both guys? Your brothers? Hell no, leave that kind of thinking to people with morals. If I minded I wouldn't be helping you two out at all, even if you are some kind of chosen 'Anti-Christ' Sam" Ruby said. "Now get some sleep, you both are exhausted. I'll be back tomorrow." Her eyes flashed black and in a flash she was gone from the room.

Sam curled into his brother's arms and noticed his brother was staring at him with his sparkling jade eyes. "Dean?"

"I think I'm gonna give Ruby a pass on possessing me this time." He leaned in and pecked Sam lightly on the lips. "It was totally worth it."

* * *

A/N: I wrote this before season 4 with the original Ruby in mind. and OBVIOUSLY before the super sexy castiel joined the team. I cant believe it took so long for me to post this DX


End file.
